TrickOrTreat
by MoonlightShadow666
Summary: Kagome wants to go trickortreating, but can't think of a costum! And what happens when she asks InuYasha to play a part in this wacky Halloween? I don't own any charcters.
1. Dilemma

Chapter One

"**INUYASHA!** What are you…?" Kagomes yells are silenced as InuYasha leans in and kisses her.

"Kagome are you going out for Halloween?"

The question knocks Kagome out of her daydream.

"Uh, what?" asks Kagome as she returns to reality.

She is sitting in the classroom, her friends standing around her with rather worried looks on their faces.

"I said, are you going Trick-Or-Treating this Halloween?" asks her friends, "You haven't mist one yet, jest wonted to know if you plan to make a record."

"Yeah I'm going to go, you know I can't help myself." She answers.

"_I jest wish I knew what to go as, I only have four days left." _

The bell rings, Kagome says goodbye to her friends and heads home.

At Kagomes house…

"Hey sis what are you goanna be for Halloween?" asks Sota.

"Actually I'm not sure yet…" Kagome trails off in thought.

"You don't know yet??? When we go back to school most of the time you are already raving about what you are going to be… What's the matter boyfriend got you busy?"

"InuYasha is NOT my boyfriend!"

"HA, HA, HA"

Kagome chases Sota out of the room then sits down. Kagome runs her mind over Sota's words. Then she gets a huge light bulb, not jest any light bulb, an electricity efficient light bulb!

"_InuYasha! That's it! Thanks Sota."_

Kagome runs out of the house and down the well.

"_Oh I do hope he will agree."_

Chapter end.


	2. Trick

Authors Note; My apologies to anyone reading this I hope to have it complete by Halloween by I have tests upcoming and may not find the time but I hope this story humors you anyway.

Chapter two; Trick.

Kagome enters the feudal era and runs to find her friends.

"InuYasha, I'm back everyone"

"What took you so long?" InuYasha shots back in his regular rude tone.

Kagome sticks her tongue out at him and sits down to talk with her friends; she suggests her idea to InuYasha.

"You want me to do **WHAT**?!" is his response, horrible stressing the word "what" leaving his mouth twitching when he finishes.

"Oh come on" she desperately persuades "you, me and a couple of my friends… you won't even have to wear your hat."

"How many girls are we talking?" pipes Miroku.

"You're NOT going!" Sango and Kagome yell at him in strict tones.

InuYasha stares at the frightened monk, then at Kagome before recovering his courage and saying; "I won't have to wear the hat hmm…" he pretends to think it over to draw out any strings that may be attached to her to good to be true suggestion.

"No in fact I won't let you wear your hat." She answers.

He gives her a rather surprised stare.

"_Perhaps I'll explain what "Halloween" is." She thinks._

She spills everything about Halloween, from the goblins to the grossed-out decorated homes, the candy to the creatures in the closet and the costumes. She tells them the good the bad she even tells him he expectations.

Kagomes expectations:

No chasing cars

No chocolate ( it makes dogs sick)

No trashing peoples lawns if one of their decorations moves.

Don't below your cover by hurting someone.

You need to wear the hat until that night.

If you don't do as I ask expect the "S" word (SIT)

"What are you going to be, Hm?"

"Are you going to come with me?"

He thinks before answering "Okay I'll go."

"Great!"

"Hey Kagome bring me back something, Okay?" asks Shippo.

"Of course I will bring you all back something." She answers.

"So what are you going to be?" asks InuYasha.

"I'll show you." She says and asks them to fallow her.

An hour later, Kaedes hut.

"Kaede could I borrow some clothes?" asks Kagome extra politly.

"Of course my good child." Answers the kind priestess

Kagome takes the priestess clothing and walks outside to her friends.

"Like you InuYasha I'm going to be exactly what I really am, a priestess!" Kagome answers his questions with a hint of pride in her words.

"_Thanks for the idea Sota."_

"Okay I'll come with you."

"A nice change of pace for the both of you I think" says Sango.

"I agree" says Miroku not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"We will wait here for you guys to come back." Says Shippo, piping up once more.

"Well let's go InuYasha!" says Kagome as she and InuYasha start off for the well.

Chapter end.

So? Is it good? Is it bad? Please tell me!

PS: My E-mail has a glitch some things will be a bit slow.

- Moonlight Shadow 666


	3. Or This bloody costume

**Chapter three:** (OR) This bloody costume!

**Kagome's era**

**H**alloween 5:30 PM

"**Kagome **what are you doing?" asks InuYasha in a VERY annoyed tone.

"I'm finishing your costume InuYasha" she says as annoyed as he is seeing as this is the third time he's asked.

SNAP

"HEY!"

SNAP

"OW!"

"It didn't even touch you, you sissy dog!"

"Don't call me that!"

Halloween 6:00 PM

"Come on InuYasha! Stop sulking like a baby, I didn't pinch you." Kagome shouts to InuYasha who has been hiding in the bathroom for the last 30 minutes.

"You came really close!" he yells at her.

"I'm ready sis!" shouts Sota to Kagome as he runs up to her in his pirate costume.

"At least one of us are." She says "I still need to go get my bow and arrows to finish my costume."

At this moment the second son of the mighty dog demon exits the bathroom. He really has no costume; he's wearing his same old, same old the only extra accessories are the dog tags Kagome snapped on earlier and a small silver chain (you could hear rattling when he moved)eerie) that would serve as his leash for the night (he is unaware of this).

"Well are you ready?" she asks.

"I guess." is all he says before mombling "This bloody costume..."

"Well then I'll just go get my arrows and we can go meet everyone else."

"THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE COMING???" InuYasha asks in disbelief.

"Yeah all my friends are coming with us." Kagome says as she runs upstairs to get her arrows.

Half an hour later…

"Hi Kagome" shout her friends as they come into sight, everyone in the much bigger group start to wave.

"Hi everyone!" Kagome shouts and runs ahead of her brother and InuYasha.

"Oh boy this is going to be a LONG night." InuYasha says to himself.

CHAPTER END.

AUOTHERS Note

I'm afraid I don't know how to spell her friends names so if anyone dose please inform me. Thanks to all of my reviewers you are very important to me. Also I would like to give you a preview of the next chapter:

InuYasha gets a kind compliment from one of the people they stop to talk to at a home they T-O-T from. What dose it lead to? Well let's just say InuYasha dose the TRICKS while Kagome gets the TREATS.


	4. Treat

Chapter four; Treat

Halloween 7:30 PM

"AH, Kagome what are you doing?" asks InuYasha.

"I'm holding your leash InuYasha. What dose it look like I'm doing?" she whispers in reply clutching the small silver chain.

They are in the back of the group because InuYasha was forced to retreat to the back when his ears drew a little UNWANTED attention.

"Ah, Kagome what's a leash?"

"It's so you don't run away."

"I thought you said that's what these stupid beads are for?!" he replies in an angry voice.

Halloween 8:00 PM.

"There's another house we need to go to!" Shout's one of Kagome's friends.

As they walk up the sidewalk and into the driveway a decoration moves sending InuYasha in a little panic and he jumps between Kagome and the moving decoration.

"What did I say about that!" she whispers angrily in his ear.

InuYasha lowers his arms and continues to walk beside Kagome. When they reach the house Sota knocks on the door and a kind-faced elderly women opens the door.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!!!" everyone but InuYasha shouts (He still doesn't understand the concept).

"Well, well what a lively bunch of youngsters we have." The woman says as she starts to pass out candy, when Kagome and InuYasha walk up the steps her face changes slightly.

"And what are you too dressed-up as?" the women asks.

"I'm a priestess…" Answers Kagome.

"And I'm a demon." InuYasha answers pride in his voice it felt good to be able to call himself a FULL demon even if it wasn't true (Kagome told him what to say, should someone ask, before they left the house)

"And what a handsome demon you are." The lady says face softening.

"He dose TRICKS to…" Kagome says when she sees InuYasha's face light up with pride.

InuYasha gives her a puzzled look.

"Really?" the lady asks a bit surprised.

"Uh-huh… (breath)…SIT!!!"

InuYasha falls to the ground with a loud THUD.

HALLOWEEN 10:00 PM, Kagome's house.

"Why did you do that Kagome?" InuYasha asks rubbing his aching head.

"You were being bad!"

"I was NOT!"

That night every house they went to after the old lady Kagome had shown off InuYasha's TRICKS and put all the treats they received in her bag.

"Hey Kagome can I have another bubble gum?" asks InuYasha giving his best puppy-dog eyes.

"NO, I don't want you hyper like that again." She answers, now VERY annoyed.

The deal had been he got one treat for every "sit" but after awhile the candy started to take affected and that sent InuYasha into orbit! Eventually Kagome stopped giving him the candy and just made him "sit" no matter how much he begged.

"Your mean Kagome. I hate your 'Halloween' thing too."

"Oh well your coming with me again next year."

InuYasha looks in disbelief.

**THE END**

Thank you, to all my readers and reviewers. This one may be done but I asure you thair are more to come.


End file.
